The Test
by immortalgirl98
Summary: Max Caulfield wakes up at the lighthouse in her home town. She would love to be back in this town but... why is she suddenly back after being locked up for so long? There's one thing that Max wants more than anything. To see her friend Chloe Price again. At the same time seeing Chloe may only put her in danger.
1. Chapter 1

It was silent, Completly silent. At least thats all Max new when she came to her senses. When she opened her eyes she could only make out a bench at first. Once the pounding in her head settled a bit she could clearly see where she was at. _'Not Here! They could have taken me anywhere but here!'_ Max got up from where she was laying and looked out from the cliff. The Lighthouse just to the right of her. Max's eyes looked over the beach that seemed miles away then up to the town that she hadn't seen for years.

Max was angry and a little sad at the sight. Of course she had always wanted to come back to this town. Back to the one person who was always there for her. But as much as she wanted to be here she knew that her presence here would only bring others pain. It was not safe for her to be here.

When Max looked back to where she woke up she saw bag laying there. She went back to the bag and instantly opened it to reveal a camera sitting inside. taped to the the camera was a note.

 _You are starting classes at Blackwell on Monday. Your Dorm room number is 219. We moved some furniture in the dorm for you already. You will wait for further instructions... Its good to be home, isn't it Max?_

Max looked up from the note. Fear quickly traveling through her whole body. This can't be happening. The last thing she could remember was being in that room. The room she has live in for what she would guess has been years now. She remember two men comming into the room. They both were talking about something. She didn't hear the whole conversation but she could remember what she heard.

"I think the opperation was a success." Said the bald man. He was wearing a lab coat and had a clipboard in his hand.

"Good work. Now we need to test it." This man was wearing a suit. His hair was slicked back and his scared lip turned up into a smile.

The man in the lab coat pulled out what seemed to be a white remote out of his coat. He inspected it for only a second before handing it over to the man in the suit. The man in the suit stared at the remote for a second. When he spoke again he didn't even look up.

"Im sure this girl wouln't mind going home. Seeing a few old friends. Maybe even making new ones." The man stopped talking for a second and looked over at the man in the lab coat. " We do afterall have someone who could keep an eye on her there. She can be our ultimate test of how far this can push her." He then smiled again this time looking over at Max who had been eyeing the two the whole time. His smiled didn't seem nice or kind, it looked psychotic like he would have no problem killing her if she stepped out of line. Of course after five years she wouldn't mind if he decided to one day take her life. For years she had dealt with strange men entering the room to do test and take her blood. When there weren't tests she was left alone all day.

The man in the suit lifted the remote and pointed it at her. Max gave the man a confuse look before all she could think about was pain. Her chest felt like it was on fire. All the air left her lungs with this sudden burst of pain. She dropped to her knees gasping for breath. After a few seconds of this the pain finally let up. While she was trying to get her breathing back in order she heard what she assumed was the man in the lab coat say, "Im supprised she didn't pass out from that." He chuckled a little to himself. Max was about to ask what happend when she felt a stinging in her neck. She was suddenly unable to keep her eyes open as she fell the rest of the way to the ground.

Max had started walking from the lighthouse to Blackwell while playing everything that happened over and over in her head. Before she knew it she was walking up the steps to blackwell. A few people were by the steps skateboarding. People were skattered all over the place. Some sitting under trees and others at benches. The first thing that caught her eye was a statue of a man in the middle of a fountain. There were signs all over the place leading her to the girls dorm. She wasn't sure if she needed to sign in or anything for her to start classes but she thought she might as well inspect her dorm room first. This is the first time she has had any sort of freedom in a long time and she going to take advantage of that.

Once she got to her dorm she walked through the hall till she found the dorm number 219. The only reason she is following these intructions that were given to her is becuase she fears they may use people she cared about against her if she didn't. _'What if they aren't still watching me. What if they finally left me alone.'_ She opened the door to her dorm and stepped inside. _'Don't be stupid Max, of course there still watching you. They wouldn't just let me go after all these years.'_ She sighed before looking at the walls the had nothing on them. _'I guess I could decorate since a might be here for a while.'_ She thought with her hand held on the camera bag.

Max threw the camera bag on the bed that had nice sheets and looked at the desk by the window, and then the couch against the wall. She walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. "Home Sweet Home." Max said in a sarcastic tone of voice.


	2. First day back

Max woke up with the sun hitting her in the face. She streched and looked at the time, it was currently 8:43 in the morning. Tomorrow would be her first day starting at Blackwell and she wanted to walk around campus a bit.

She was about to open up her door when the closet caught her eye. There were clothes hanging in the closet. Max hadn't really had much clothes to where while she was trapped there. She had at least two pairs of everything and that was it. Two pairs of shirts, two pairs of pants, and underwear. There main concern was getting the tests done not if she was clean. After a while of wearing her limited amount of clothing they would eventually come in and take her to a room with a washer and dryer. This is where she would have to strip down and and wash the clothes. Max's best guess was that they eventually would get tired of the smell of the dirty clothes she would have to wear. They would also let her take a shower every month or so, but she would always have to have some person standing in the shower room with her.

Thinking about a shower Max wondered if there was anywhere she could take a shower here. If she was going to stay here she would make the most of it. Even though making the most of it to her meant taking a warm shower were no one was interested if she was in the shower or not. Max grabbed a towel that she found in a drawer and quickly flung open her door. She walked out into the hallway and saw a few people going in and out of there dorm rooms. She followed the hallway until she saw a sign that said showers, where the hallway went left. Turning around the corner she bumped into a someone.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." The girl said in a quiet voice. Her hair was in a bun and she was carrying a toothbrush in her hand.

Max quickly gave her a smile and said "Thats alright, it was my fault. I should really watch were i'm going." The girl was looking down during this whole exchange but when Max finished talking she looked up at her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you knew here?" She gave a small smile as she said this and leaned against the wall.

"I just got here yesterday. I should be starting classes on monday. Though I haven't even gotten my schedule yet."

She gave me another friendly smile and said "You should go and talk to princible Wells. He should be able to help you out... I'm Kate by the way."

Max ran her fingers through her hair before simply replying "I'm Max." When Max finished saying her name Kate quickly looked over Max's should and then back at Max again.

"I have to go, but we should hang out sometime." She then quickly walked back to her room. Max's eyes followed her she noticed the group of girls eyeing her as she walked away and giggling.

Max waited until Kate was in her room to go into the showers. She was really excited for this shower and wanted to hop in there as fast a possible. Once inside she went into one of the shower. _'I haven't seen a shower that had a curtain in a long time. Finally I get some privacy!'_ She got in and stripped down. After hanging her clothes were she felt sure the water wouldn't hit them she turned it on. The warm water washed over her. It felt as if it was washing away the past. She was finally able to sleep in a nice bed and take a shower in piece. After a while of scrubbing and just enjoying the warmth she finally wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out. She walked back to her dorm and picked out some jeans a t-shirt and a hoodie to wear today. Finally ready for the day she walked over to the Princibles office.

Max had to wait for about 10 minutes before Princible Wells could actually see her. Max stepped into his office and just stood awquardly while he was looking at some papers. Without even looking up at her he said "You must be Max. I am your Princable. Princable Wells. You Don't need to worry about anything. Everything has already been taken care of for your stay at Backwell." He then looked up. Max didn't really know what to say, so she just stood there.

He then grabbed a paper on his desk and handed it to her. "Here is your schedule Mrs. Caulfield. I expect you will be fine at following the rule here. We do take bullying and Drugs very seriously here at Blackwell. I hope you do need feel that is unfair." He narrowed his eyes at Max.

"N-no Sir. I don't think thats unfair." Max looked at him then back at the floor unsure of what to say next. _'Do i give off some vibe that i'm going to break the rule or something? This guy can't be cereal. I just got here and he's giving me a speach.'_

"Alright, Well i'm glad you chose Blackwell as the school you would like to go to. As you can see I am very busy. Thank you Mrs. Caulfield I hope to see you around."

"Thank Mr. Wells." And with that Max was out of there. She walked outside wondering what she was going to do for the rest of the day. _'I guess I could go have breakfast at the Two Whales.'_ With that thought she started walking fast to the bus stop. Lucky for her it hadn't left yet. She had to sprint to get on in time. Once the bus was off a thought occured to her ' _You idiot. How are you even going to pay for your meal. You don't have any money.'_ She reached into her pockets while thinking this as if money would just randomly appear there. ' _Quit lying to yourself Max. You weren't really going to The Two Whales just for the food...'_


	3. Reunion

It didn't take very long for the bus to arrive at The Two Whales. Once the bus stopped and the door opened Max stepped onto the sidewalk and took in the sight of the diner. Tears formed in Max's eyes as she looked at the diner. After all that time being held in that room she never thought she'd see the place again. After a few minutes of holding back her tears Max finally started walking to the doors of the diner.

When she walked through the doors she took note of everything. Almost everything was how she remembered. The jukebox still sat in back playing a song she remembers listening to in this diner. The Booths looked exactly the same. The only difference it seemed was a tv that was on the otherside of the diner.

Max walked over to the booth that she always sat in as a kid and sat down. She looked through the window to the side of her and spotted the lighthouse that she woke up at. _'I have so many good memories there. Like pretending the bench up there was a pirate boat. That was so much fun especially since it was with Ch...'_

"Max?...Max Caulfield, I never thought i'd see you here agai..." Joyce didn't even have time to finish her sentence before Max bolted to her feet to attack Joyce with a hug. She was desperately trying to hold back the tears that once again sprung forth. Joyces arms closed around Max in a very tight hug.

Max pulled back after a few seconds and looked at Joyce. "You have grown so much since i've last seen you. But I guess five years will do that to you." Joyce had a big smile on her face. Two words in that sentence kept bouncing back and forth in Max's mind. When she was first brought to that room she was keeping track of the days but then she lost count. She new it had to be at least a year maybe two but FIVE!

Joyce seemed to notice how Max zoned off for a few seconds but didn't say anything. Quietly Max spoke "Has it really been that long." Joyce seemed to be looking right through her. Max was glad that they weren't still hugging because Joyce would probably be able to feel her heart beating as fast as possible. _'This was a bad idea. Joyce has always been able to read me like a book. She is probably gonna figure out something is wrong.'_

"I know what you mean, dear. It really doesn't seem that long does it." Joyce said as she got out a notepad and pen. "Did you just get back today?"

Max's voice was louder when she was talking this time. "Actually I got here yesterday. I'm not exactly sure of the time since I crashed right when I got to my dorm room." While she was talking she sat down in the booth again and looked up at Joyce.

Joyce, now looking down at Max said "Have you been by the house yet today. I know someone who may be happy to see you."

"No... I haven't yet...I...Thats one of the reason I came here actually. I was kind of hoping that I would...run into her here."

"Thats probably for the best, Max. She can be a bit of a grouch in the mornings." Joyce was smiling brightly at her. "You know seeing you here almost made me forget about my job. So what would you like to eat."

"Oh... I'm not eating. I just came her to see the place since I haven't been here in so long."

Joyces smile grew as she said "Of course your going to eat something, darling. I can't let my favorite customer go hungry now can I. This will be on me. And don't even try to refuse. I will not let you walk out of here without that belly full."

A wide smile appeared on Max's face as she said "Well. I haven't had one of your delicous Belgian Waffles in five years."

"coming right up." Joyce said while wrighting down the order. "I'll bring you some coffee while you wait."

"Thanks Joyce." Max said with a smile on her face. With that Joyce disapeared only to reapear with a mug in her hand.

"Here you go. Your food shouln't take to long to get done." Joyce then walked away again and left Max alone at her booth. She was looking out the window again. After many minutes of just watching cars pass Joyce set her food down on the table.

"Thanks again Joyce. I'm so glad to be back here. especially since I get to eat your delcious cooking again." Joyce just laughed at that.

"You really should think about stopping by the house today."

"I will Joyce. I probably will head over there right after this meal." Joyce nodded. They both looked up towards the doors as it rang. A girl with blue hair walked through the doors just then. She had a tattoo going down her arm. Joyce was watching Max as she looked at this person up and down. _'That girl looks so familiar. I wonder where i've seen her'_ Max's brow furrowed as she tried to place the girl. It was kind of hard since she couldn't fully see the punks face since she was looking away from her. Once the Punk looked over towards Max she finally knew who it was. Her mouth dropped open when she realized who it was. The punks mouth doing the same as their eyes locked onto eachothers.

"Chloe?" Max said quietly still trying to process how different she looked. Chloe walked up to the Booth that Max and her mom were at. Max's heart pounding a million miles a minute the closer she got.

"Max...How...When did you get back in town?" Joyce had backed up a little giving them a little space but still watching the exchange. Joyce was still unsure of how this would go. She was hoping that her daughter would be nice but she also knew that Chloe had been mad at Max for a while now for leaving Arcadia.

"I got back Yesterday. Then crashed pretty hard at my dorm...I was just about to...um...go to your house."

"Sure." Chloe replied sarcastically. Chloe was really trying to play nice. But after five years of nothing. Not even a hello. She couln't hold back the sarcasm that ouzed from that one word. Though Chloe had only just seen Max again. Had just heard her voice since five years ago. She was already terrified of loosing Max again.

Max was looking at Chloe while she looked down at the table. Her brow furrowed and then she looked up at Max again. one side of her lipped turned up and she said "I knew my first mate couln't stay away forever." Chloe was now full on smiling. This made Max smile to. Joyce then left them in piece seeing how Chloe was in a good mood. "So how was Seattle?There must of been tons of stuff to do there."

Max gave a confused look before she remember that her family was suppose to move to seattle. Thats were they were heading before the accident. Before that horrible man took her and left her parents to die. Before Max could think about her parents to long she tried to form a reply to Chloe's question. "It wasn't all that interesting. I mean...I didn't really have any friends there...I was...It was pretty boring there. It would have been a lot better with my best friend there." Max was watching Chloe. Watching her reaction. Chloe's expression seemed to flash to anger.

"Sure, It probably would have been a lot better with your best friend. its even fun to call or maybe text that best friend." Chloe's sarcasm was back. She just couldn't help herself. She was really hurt that Max hadn't made an effort to contact her in those years. Max looked down at her food. tears forming in her eyes. Chloe could easily see those tears. She didn't want to make her cry. She just was having troubles controlling what came out of her mouth. "Shit...I'm sorry Max...I just...Wish you would have said something to me over the years. A text. Maybe an Email. Something." Chloe's eyes started to water a bit to as she said this. She blinked rapidly to make them go away. Max then looked back up at Chloe. Chloe's eyes quickly scanned over Max's face. She's still as cute as ever. Even after five years. Chloe then smiled to herself then asked. "Hey, after your done eating do you wanna come to my place? I mean... You haven't been there in a long time. And.. It's always been pretty much you home to."

At that both there smiles grew. Max looked at her breakfast than up at Chloe. Max nodded while saying "Ya... but didn't you come here to eat something to." With that Chloe flagged down her mother ordering the same thing as Max. Max finished her Breakfast before Chloe's even arrived. Chloe then devoured her breakfast. Max giggling at how fast Chloe seemed to eat it. With that they both got up and headed for the door.

"After you Maxaroni."

"Why thank you Che."

They then both left the diner while giggling at there old names for each other.


	4. Home sweet home

As they pulled into the driveway Max was looking at the house. The house was painted only halfway. William was trying to paint the house blue before he... Before what happened. I guess no one took the time to finish what he started.

Chloe stopped the truck and took the key out. She then instantly got out of the vehicle and started heading for the door. Max got out also and followed Chloe. "The place looks exactly how I remember." Max said as Chloe oppened the door. They both walked inside and Max noticed how similar the inside looked from years ago. Just like the outside of the house the inside looked as if no time has passed. Max wanted to walk into the kitchen and living room just so she could see the house again. The house that she never thought she would see again. Instead Chloe started heading upstairs towards her room and Max decided to follow her.

Once Chloe made it up the stairs she stopped at the door and looked behind her at Max. She waited till Max was standing in front of her before she said anything. "My room is a lot different from when you left." She gave Max a smile before opening up the door and walking in. Max followed right after Chloe and took in everything she could in this room. There were posters covering the walls of bands and half naked women and some graffiti. This room seemed like the only thing that changed so far. Other than Chloes whole style.

"Wowsers." was all Max could say. Although she didn't really mean for that to be an outside thought. She looked over at Chloe as she started to giggle a little bit.

"Wow. Haven't heard that one in forever. I forgot how hella adorable you can be." Max started to blush a little bit as Chloe sat down on her bed. "Why don't you turn on some music. There should be a CD around here somewhere." With that Chloe got up and started looking around the room for one of her CD's. Max decided to help. After a while of looking around Max heard Chloe say "There you are, you little shit!" Max walked over to Chloe and looked over her shoulder. She pulling out a CD from a metal box that some other stuff in it to. One of the items was a picture of a girl.

Before Max could stop herself she said "Who's that?" She really didn't mean to say that. But of course her nosey self was really curious of who that girl in the photo was. Upon hearing the question Chloe instantly slamed the Box shut.

Chloe looked back at Max anger boiling up. When she met Max's eyes that anger seemed to cool down instantly. She wasn't sure if she should tell Max about Rachel. Rachel was gone. She left her just like Max and her father did. What was the point of telling Max anything about Rachel. While Chloe was trying to decide to tell Max or not an awkward silence fell over the two.

Max finally said "Its okay, Chloe. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Chloe finally making her decision said "No... I..I want to. The girl in that picture. Her name is Rachel Amber. She helped me... When I had nobody to go to. No one to talk to. When I was all alone. She showed up. She helped me...But it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone now. She left me. Just like everyone else." Chloe's tone turned to anger as she finished that last sentence. As soon as that anger showed up again it disapeared as she said "Let's not talk about that. It is hella depressing. If you wouldn't mind i'm gonna put the CD in now." She smiled as she walked over to the CD player and plopped the disk in. She started changing the songs until it landed on something she liked.

Max was standing by the desk as Chloe walked right passed her and dug in the metal box again pulling out a joint and lighting it. She then stepped on her bed taking a long drag off her joint while she started to dance to the song. Max couldn't take her eyes off of Chloe. The way her body moved was to distracting for her. "Can't Dance hippy. Common shake that Boney ass." Max smiled at that and started to awkwardly dance to the song. They dance for a while until the song finally ended. Another song came on and Chloe then layed down on the bed and Max layed down beside her. "I think Blade Runner is still in my labtop if you want to watch it." She said this while smiling at Max.

Max looked over at Chloe and smiled back "Of course I want to watch that. It was like our favorite movie when we were younger." She then got up and grabbed the Labtop then layed back down and handed it to Chloe. Chloe started up the movie and scooted closer to Max so they could both see the screen. The begining of the movie started up but Max wasn't paying to much attention. She was to busy thinking about how close Chloe was to her. _'Something feels different between Chloe and me from when we were younger. Or maybe thats just me that feels this.'_

The movie was almost over when Chloe spoke up. She knew that Max would probably need to go back to her dorm at some point tonight but she didn't want her to go. So she figured her next question would help with that. "Why don't you stay here tonight? It would be awesome. We could just hang out like we used to. Maybe even make a pillow fort." Chloe smiled as she said that. She was looking at Max trying to read her face. Though Max quickly smiled to as she looked over at Chloe.

As Max was about to reply she heard the movie say something about tests. Hanging out with Chloe again almost made her forget about the years in that room. She suddenely remember everything that happened. She also remembered that being here with Chloe could make things worse than they already are. She could be hurting Chloe right now just by being here. _'What if there watching me right now? They would know how close I am to Chloe. How could I be so stupid? I can't stay the night at all. I should probably leave right now."_ Tears started to from in her eyes as she remembered how complicated her life was at this moment. No one has showed up yet But she was sure sooner or later someone from that place would make an appearence. Max was smiling and looking right in Chloe's eyes when she was going to give her answer but then she looked down and her smile left her cheeks.

"Chloe... I can't stay tonight. I have to be back at the dorms. Im sorry." Max couldn't meet Chloe's gaze while she said this. She was just staring at Chloe's bed.

Chloe instantly replied with "I can easily give you a ride there before your classes start. Its no big deal." Chloe was watching Max's reaction. Something is wrong. There is know reason why Max can't stay here tonight. Why doesn't she want to stay? Am I getting everything wrong? I thought she was happy to see me.

"Chloe, I just can't stay here... Not yet... Maybe some day." Max still wasn't looking at Chloe. She was Blinking rapidly to try and keep tears from falling.

Chloe was really watching Max. Something is wrong. From the tears forming in Max's eyes Chloe could see that Max didn't want to go. She still couldn't stopped the reply she was instantly ready to shoot at Max when she was done talking. "You just can't wait to leave can y...uh...I mean... I'll take you back to blackhell, Max." A tear rolled down Max's cheek from what slipped from Chloe's mouth. She really didn't mean to say that she was just really disapointed that Max declined. That was going to be her reply after Max said she couldn't. until she saw the tears in Max's eyes, but of course it managed to slip out of her mouth anyways. "Common, Max. Lets go. We'll be able to hang out again some other time."

With that Max and Chloe left Chloe's room. Went down the stairs and out the house. When they got into the truck Chloe turned the key and pulled out of the driveway. They rode in complete silence all the way to Blackwell. When Chloe parked the truck Max looked over at Chloe again.

"So I guess I'll text you?" Chloe said while giving a small smile.

"I don't think I have a pho..."

Max's sentence was cut short by Chloe quickly saying "You don't know if you have a phone or not." Chloe was smiling. She probably thought that Max just said it wrong. But really Max didn't know if They would have given her a phone or not. They did get her some clothes and some furniture for her dorm room. If they were willing to get her those things maybe they were willing to store a cell phone somewhere for her. But it also made complete sense it there were to try to keep her from having one.

Max corrected herself and said "I mean. I dont have a cell phone." She said this with a smile. "I do have a computer though. What your Email. We could talk that way. " Chloe then wrote down her email account on a piece of trash she found on her tucks floor and handed it to Max. "Thanks. I'll see you later Chloe."

"See you later Max. And don't you dare forget to email me." Max then shut the truck door and walked back to her dorm room where she spent the rest of her evening. After making an email account she then flopped on her bed and passed out for the night.


	5. Blackwell

"Max! you need to keep up." Chloe said as she walked ahead of Max up to the lighthouse. Chloe had longer legs than her so it was harder for Max to keep up. With every step Chloe took Max had to take two or three.

"Maybe you should slow down. I i'm not the flash you know." Max said with a grin. Max looked at the ground trying to make sure she didn't trip or anything. When she looked up again Chloe was gone. "Chloe!" Max called confused. _'I guess Chloe is a lot faster than I though she was.'_ Max thought as she walked the rest of the way up the hill. When she got there she did not expect what she saw at all. Chloe was laying on the ground it seemed like she wasn't moving.

"CHLOE!" Max screamed as she ran to Chloe's lifeless body. When she got to her she could easily see the blood running out of the back of her head. Tears started falling from Max's eyes as she held onto Chloe. Just then she heard someone speak.

"It really is good to be home. Right Max?" She looked up to see the man with the scarred lip again. He had a gun in his hand and he was slowly walking towards them.

Just then Max heard a constant beeping noise. She didn't know were it was coming from but it made the momment way more creepier than it already was. The man was still walking towards her. He threw the gun to the ground and pulled out the remote from his jacket. The man pointed the remote at her. Max still doesn't know what exactly that thing does but she still try's her best to get ready for that unbearable pain again.

Just then Max woke up to someone shaking her. "Max wake up." She opened her eyes to see Kate standing there. Kate quickly hit the button on Max's alarm to shut it up. "Good, your awake. I didn't think I would ever get you to wake up." Kate said smiling. Her smile quickly fade and her cheeks became pink as she quickly added "I'm sorry for barging in your room like that. I was just getting ready and heard your alarm go off. It had been going off for a while now so I thought i'd come and check if your awake."

Max just smiled at her and said "Thank you Kate. I'm actually really happy that you came to wake me up." And Max meant it to. If Kate didn't wake her up she would probably still be having that terrible dream. _'I guess I should probably lock my door at night. I'm happy that Kate came in her today, But next time it might not be Kate who comes in here.'_ Max then sat up on her bed giving a big yawn.

"I guess i'll leave you to get dressed. If you need any help finding your classes today i'll be glad to help." Kate said as she started walking towards the door.

"Thanks again Kate." Max said as she got up from her bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet. _'I guess I don't have enough time to take a shower this morning since I slept in so late.'_ With that thought she quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she got into the bathroom she saw something written on the bathroom mirror. It was some kind of link. The link said something about Kates video. _'I better erase this just in case'_ Max thought as she erased the link from the mirror. She figured she'd just ask Kate about it later and if Kate needed it she could always just right it back up there.

Once she was done brushing her teeth she left for her first day at Blackwell. _'Hopefully I dont Make a fool out of myself_ ' She thought as she left the girls dorms. She walked to the main building and let herself in. She looked at her schedule and saw that her first class is chemistry. She was never really good at science so this was most likely going to be her least favorite class. Suprisingly she only had two classes on her Schedule. One was Chemestry and one was photography. They were both in the begging of the day. So she only had two hours of classes and then she would be done for the day.

After walking around for a few minutes she finally found the lab. As she walked into the room the teacher stopped talking and looked at her. "You must be the new student, Max Right? My name is Mrs. Grant. Why don't you take a seat by Warren over there." Max started heading that way as soon as the teacher pointed to the empty seat by a boy. As Max sat down the teacher said something else to her. "So Max tell us something about yourself."

Max's voice was quiet as she talked. She was very nervouse while she spoke about herself. "Well... I use to live here about five years ago...Then...I Moved to Seattle." Max stopped there not knowing what else to say.

Mrs. Grant just smiled at her and said "well i'm glad you decided to move down here again. your a little behind already since you missed the first few weeks of school so your going to have to catch up. If you have any quetions dont hesitate to ask." Max just nodded as Mrs. Grant said this. Once Mrs. Grant finished talking to Max she continued on with her lecture.

"If you need any extra help I can help you out." Said the boy next to her. Max just smiled at him in return.

"Thanks. I've never really been good at science so I might need it." She said

"Oh man. I'm like a wizard at science and even math. They are like my favorite subjects... I know the teacher already said my name but my names Warren by the just to make that clear." Max smiled at that. She kind of needed him to say his name to her cause she didn't really catch it when the teacher said it.

"Well, i'm Max if you didn't hear the teacher say my name either." Max said while quietly giggling. After that they both quiet as the teacher continured to lecture. After what felt like forever the bell rang. Max got up and started walking towards the door. Warren ran to catch up to Max as she walked.

"Hey Max. If you ever need help or your just bored or something you can come and find me." He seemed kind of nervous as he said this. His hand darting to the back of his neck.

"Sure I'll definitly find you if I need anything." Max said while smiling. The two then parted ways. Max instantly started heading to her next class, Photography.


	6. Photography

Max walked down the hallway and into the photography room. She wasn't the first one there of course. There was a girl with short blonde hair already there talking to the teacher at his desk. Her clothes looked different from everyone else's as if her outfit for today was worth more than everyone else's combined. She had her elbows on the desk and she was twirling her foot while she talked to him.

Max continued to walk to a table that was the farthest away from the desk. She set her camera bag down on the desk and sat down. The teacher looked over the girls shoulder at Max just then. A small smile forming on his face. Now ignoring what the girl had to see he started talking to Max. "You must be Max Caulfield. My names Mark Jefferson. But you'll be calling just Mr. Jefferson of course." He said with a little chuckle.

Something seemed very familiar with that name. She remembered hearing that name before but couldn't place it. Other students started comming into the room as Mr. Jefferson talked with Max. "I hope you found the room okay..." He said just as the bell rang and then continued to say "I'll talk to you more after class."

The girl with the short blonde hair walked up to Max. "What are you doing sitting in my seat?" She asked. Her voice sounded annoyed.

Getting up from the seat Max started to mumble an "i'm sorry." and "i'll move." But just as she started to grab her stuff Jefferson stopped her.

"Victoria how about we let Max sit there for now. It's her first day here after all and first day's are usually the hardest." Jefferson said with a slight smile still on his face.

Max started to speak again "No, It's okay i'll move." She then put her camera bag over her shoulder and took a step before being stopped again by Victoria's voice.

"No, Max. Stay there I'll go sit over there." She pointed at a seat not to far from Max. She sounded even more annoyed when she said that. She sat down in the seat she was pointing at and waited till Jefferson turned around before shooting Max a glare.

Jefferson started his lecture. As Jefferson kept lecturing Max was wondering why he looked so familiar. He grabbed his camera off his desk and right then it seemed to hit Max like a train. Mark Jefferson is a famous photographer that she loved as a kid. She use to look at his photo's all the time wishing she was as good of a photographer as he was. _'It is kind of ironic how they send me to a photography class. I wonder if theyactually knew that was one of my interests or if it is just a strange coincidence.'_ It did seem kind of weird. Max use to love photography. She use to take pictures every chance she got. Most of her photographs would be of nature but before she started practicing with those kinds of photo's she would always take pictures of her mom, dad and even Chloe and her family. Her mom hated when Max would take her picture all the time. She get really annoyed at Max. Her dad on the other hand would just make a goofy face at her. She missed taking pictures of her mom and dad. Before she could get choked up thoughts of her family she thought about Chloe. She use to love when Max took her picture. She didn't know if that was just because Chloe loved her picture being taken or loved that she was helping Max practice her photography skills.

Before Max new it the bell rang. She got up and started picking up her stuff when Jefferson came over to her desk. "Don't leave yet Max. I still want to talk with you after everyone leaves." He said. Both Jefferson and Max sat in silence waiting for everyone to leave. Once everyone left Jefferson continued on with what he wanted to say. "So how does it feel finally being home Max?" He asked his lips twitched into a small smile but quickly turned back to normal. Max gasped and her eye's grew wider at the comment. "So I guess you're the one they sent to help me aren't you." This time when he smiled it stayed. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together... Tonight at nine you are going to meet me in the parking lot. I want to show you something. We will talk more then." He stopped talking then and waited for a little bit. When he saw Max wasn't moving he then said "You may go now." in a slightly annoyed voice.

Max quickly darted out of there. She didn't notice she was shaking until now. _'No wonder I only have two classes. They only wanted me to go to this school to send me to Jefferson.'_ She was kind of disapointed. When she was a kid she loved Jefferson. Has Jefferson always been working with them? Is he as sick and twisted as they are?

She quickly pushed the front doors of the school open and stepped outside. It was a sunny day out and there was a lot of kids sitting on the outside. There were people just sitting on the lawn in groups. Some people were skating and one girl was flying some kind of drone. Max's shaking was starting to calm down especially since she was outside now with other people around. She felt safer with everyone else around her. Once she started thinking about how she had to meet him tonight made that safe feeling go away. She sat down by a tree alone and started hugging her knee's. She was shaking again if possible even worse than last time. Not long after she sat down she heard a voice just above her.

"So I give you my email and you still don't find the time to message me." It was Chloe of course. Her words may have sounded harsh but her voice was teasing. Max paniced. Tears were streaming down her face so she couldn't let Chloe see her face. Max just kept her face buried in her bent knee's. She didn't answer Chloe. She didn't even look up at her. She new Chloe probably thought she was being rude but she didn't care right now. "Dude common I was only joking. Are you just gonna ignore me the whole time or are you just gonna talk to me."

Chloe didn't know what to think. Max was acting like she missed her yesterday. Now she wasn't saying one word to her. "Max!" She said kind of loudly. She was getting annoyed. She grabbed Max's face and lifted it from her knee's while saying "Talk to me!" It may have sounded desperate but she wasn't just gonna stand by and be ignored.

When Chloe saw Max's face Max new she had to think of something to say about why she's crying. Chloe's expression turned from angry to concern. She stared for a little bit before saying in a small wisper "your shaking." Then her voice got louder "Max, are you okay. Why are you crying? What happened?" Her eye's seemed to look everywhere on Max's body trying to see if she was okay.

Max tried her hardest to firgure out what to say. She said the first thing that popped into her head. "It's okay Chloe...I just...stubbed my toe." She mentally smacked herself for the terrible lie she just told. "...Like really hard. I thought I might have broken it for a second."

"Max your shaking really bad, and your a terrible liar." Chloe said that last part with a small smile. "tell me whats wrong." Her smile faded when she said that. They both sat there for a while in silence. Chloe looking at Max the whole time waiting for a reply.

"Im fine Chloe!" Max said starting to walk away. "I can figure this out on my own." with that she left leaving Chloe confused. Something was not right with Max. Apparently with what Max said what ever happened wasn't over yet. _'I should probably give her some space... for now. I'll come back later tonight to see if she's okay.'_


End file.
